Spider-man Reborn chapter 1
by Jacob Huff
Summary: Twenty years ago Peter Parker quit the life as Spider-man, and is now the soon to be CEO of Stark Industry. Peter is okay with this lifestyle, but soon he might just need to put on the suit again.


Spider-man REBORN by Jacob Huff

Chapter 1: 1987

"Twenty years ago the worlds most powerful man died. Have you considered joining back at all?" Tony Stark told Peter. "You know there isn't anything left for me in the business. I've watched too many friends come and go, and it was a bad idea to begin with." Peter replied. As Peter left Avengers tower he began to reminisce on the hundreds of lives he'd watch get taken. At this point he was one of the few heroes that the public didn't know who he was. Most X-men, and many Avengers have died at this point, Peter has not worn the spandex since he was nineteen years of age. There aren't any reasons for him to want to put on the suit again. He life as the soon to be CEO of Stark Industry. Tony Stark is 70 years old, and has left all his legacy behind to Peter. Tony isn't expected to live much longer he has been battling with cancer for many years.

Captain Steve Rogers died shorty before the Vietnam war. Bucky Barnes has held the mantle of the captain ever since. The rest of the original Avengers have moved on or passed. The Hulk also known as Bruce Banner was detained by Oscorp twenty years ago. Hawkeye retired five years ago, and Thor has been in Asgard for seven years. The new Avengers team is Bucky Barnes, Ant Man, The Vision, and Cyclops. With Steve Rogers being gone The Avengers do not have as much influence as they used to. Once Tony Stark passes away Peter Parker will be in charge of The Avengers, but from the looks of things Peter will end the whole program.

After leaving Avengers Tower was on his way to see Johnny Storm to present a grant for a student athlete at the team's annual banquet. Johnny like Peter had not been in the crime fighting business for many years. Johnny was now the football coach at Midtown High School. "Well I see your team is still three years undefeated for the second straight year. I was never much of an athlete myself, but as man of academics I present this grant every year. I present it to the most valuable athlete who works as hard as they can everyday." So this grant of $100,000 this year goes to, quarterback Miles Morales. Peter said to the crowed. "And the present this award is Vice President of the United States Reid Richards" Peter ended with.

Reid, Peter, and Johnny left the award ceremony, Johnny then began to tell Peter of a new hero in New York. "You wouldn't believe it the kid is just like you where. Just without the spider webs." Johnny said. "Well maybe you could recruit him for some new kind of Fantastic four?" Peter said sarcastically. A secret service member then approached Reid Richards. The two went into a corner whispering. Reid then came back to the two and said, "Harry Osborn is dead" Peter, had not been in awe like this since his battle with Harry's father twenty years ago.

Meanwhile at Oscorp the company was in panic to find a new CEO of the company. Luckily, the attorneys of Harry Osborn were on standby. The company was now in the hands of eighteen-year-old Norman Osborn Jr. The truth was Norman was not ready to be the head of a multibillion dollar company. Norman was not like his grandfather to the public. Norman was a very quite boy, he was antsy, and stuttered a lot when he spoke. Norman's main focus was to continue his father's work.

Later that night Norman was approached by Donald Menken a long time assistant of the Osborn's. "Look I am 82 years old I might not have much time with the foundation your father built, and don't think that I…" Donald said. Norman then interrupted to say, "See I'm not worried about preserving my grandfather's legacy he died before I was even born. The idiot managed to kill the greatest group of scientists and destroy their names. My goal is to build on the name of Otto Octavius, Adrian Tombs, Alistair Smyth, and other brilliant minds. Luckily we don't have that present Spider-man in the streets anymore, and the Avengers are as useless as possible. Once Tony Stark finally kicks the bucket I can contact Peter Parker, to join on my fathers failed project." Norman was determined to build a very strong Oscorp for the good of him and his fathers name.

Later that night at Peter Parker's home he was socializing with Johnny Storm reminiscing of the times when the protected the Earth. "So with Scott being fifty years' old who are you going to promote when he gives up?" Johnny told Peter. Peter had not thought much of where the Avengers would go. Peter did the best he could to avoid any kind of heroic acts. "Well, I really don't know how to answer your question… I could always contact the Wolverine." Peter said. The television was playing the CNN, and then began to announce that there was an attack in New York City. "There has been an attack in Time Square coming from Fisk tower. The attacker is unknown as of now." The Reporter said. "Well, it looks like I got to call the Avengers." Peter said. The two waited for the Avengers to stop the attack in New York, and with in an hour the Avengers showed. Peter however could believe his eyes. Electro, and The Vulture where the ones attacking New York. "What the fuck! I thought I got ride of these assholes years ago?" These are my guys; I need to be the one to take them out." Peter yelled. Johnny was shocked to see Peter worried about any crime in New York. "Look, they can take care of it, you probably don't even have your suit anymore. Its not worth it to go out there. I am publically known if things get out of hand I'll join them." As the two watched the TV The Vision had control of Electro. Ant Man didn't do much, because they didn't have a strong game plan for him. Captain America was battling the Vulture, but had some issues, because of The Vulture's ability to fly.

At the fight the Vulture was then attacked from behind. "God damn man, you guys are the Earth's mightiest hero's and a dude who's never even fought a superhuman had to stop this. Embarrassing…" The attacker said. As Peter and Johnny where watching TV Johnny yelled, "That's the kid I've been telling you about! I am sorry I got to go meet him." Peter attempted to stop Johnny, but he was gone before he knew it. Johnny then arrived to the fight, to introduce himself to the new hero. By the time he arrived the new hero had already defeated The Vulture, and The Vision had defeated Electro. "Hey have you ever considered being an Avenger? Because I know the guy who runs the whole team." Johnny told the hero. The two where then quickly distracted because of the police having trouble detaining The Vulture. "Come on man, the guy is ninety years old by now." Cyclops said. Cyclops then used his vision to attempt to disable his suit. A turn for the worst happened. The heat reflected back at Cyclops, going straight through his heart. Peter dropped to the floor of his home in tears. Peter knew he could have stopped this entire tragedy. The unnamed hero then ran off, leaving the new Avengers alone. Bucky then approached The Vulture to question him. "How the fuck did you get free?" Bucky asked. "You thought the work was finished, but its just begun. Everything is right in front of you." The Vulture said in his dying breath.


End file.
